The Ruined Night
by Tish1688
Summary: What is going to happen when Hermione caught Fleur in the middle of something with a colleague..


This is what you get of sitting in the train for like 5 hours and that for two weeks in a row. Just a random oneshot that came to my mind, so I hope you like it ^^. Reviews are appreciated ^^.  
_

A brown haired woman around her twenties is sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand. It is such a crowded place, with loud music and lots of people dancing close to each other.  
Hermione really didn't want to be in here, but she got dragged by her best friend Harry.  
She had been moping around a whole week at Harry's & Luna's place, because of a certain beautiful blonde.

She had caught Fleur in the middle of something with a colleague, in Fleur her office.  
Hermione left immediately after seeing this scenario and left the two of them alone.  
Fleur quickly pushed her colleague away and ran after Hermione. She caught up with Hermione and grabbed her wrist tightly and she tried to explain everything to her lover. But Hermione broke free out of Fleur's grip and blew her off and said she needed some time alone to think about their relationship, and left Fleur alone. Hermione walked with tears in her eyes away. Leaving Fleur alone flabbergasted and hurt.

Hermione had stayed at her best friend's house for the rest of the week.  
It was not very pleasant for them, because Hermione was very moody and had zero control over her anger. She was cursing the whole time under her breath about damning a certain blonde for betraying her like that. But by the end of the week Hermione felt guilty, because she didn't hear her lover's story about what was going on. She knew that the colleague of Fleur had a crush on her lover. She wanted to call Fleur, but she was afraid that Fleur didn't want to talk to her anymore after what she had done.

Fleur just hated herself for making her love unhappy again. She was working on file, when her colleague Bill knocked on her door and asked if he could come in, because he had a problem about the case they have been working on together.

She knew that Bill had a crush on her, because he had asked her out multiple times and each time the blond rejected the redhead. But he doesn't take no for an answer. Fleur was about to ask what it was about and she was ready to rise out of her chair, but Bill took the liberty to stand behind her quickly and rested his hands on the blonde shoulders.

He kindly whispered his problems in her ears. Saying that he had problems with asking someone out, but she rejected him every time when he asked the person out. Fleur tried to free herself from Bill's grip, but he was too strong for her.

At that moment Hermione called out Fleur's name, because she and Fleur supposed to have a date together that night. Before Fleur could respond, Bill grabbed Fleur behind and pulled the blonde in a rough kiss and that was how Hermione found the two of them together and she stormed out of Fleur's office.

Fleur ran after Hermione, she tried to explain everything, but she knew how thick headed her love was and so she didn't even try to defence herself when Hermione was ranting stuff about her. She just gave Hermione her space. She was livid and sad at the same time, because Bill had ruined an important night for her. She had planned a romantic dinner for the two of them and she was going to propose Hermione that night.

After Hermione had left her, Fleur decided to give her dear colleague a visit. She wanted to give Bill a piece of her mind. She stormed back to her office building and knocked kindly on Bill's office door and requested the man to stand up, because she wanted to give him a small gift. Bill was grinning ear to ear, because he thought that the woman is returning the gift back what he had given her a while back. Fleur grabbed Bill by his shoulders and she kicked him real hard between his legs. Bill groaned out in pain and he told that Fleur was a whore, the next thing he knew Fleur had slapped him real hard on his cheek.

"Bill if you ever try to make a move on me again. You will have a much worse punishment than this," Fleur decided to give the poor man another blow, so she punched Bill real hard on his nose and Bill instantly grabbed his nose. The blood was gushing out of his nose and with that Fleur had left his office.

The rest of the week Fleur tried to figure it out how to make it up with Hermione, but she didn't know about Hermione's whereabouts and Hermione was ignoring her calls. Eventually she found out that Hermione was staying at Harry's and Luna's place. She asked Harry to keep tabs on her girlfriend and requested him to look after her. By the end of the week she made a plan to reconcile with her love, so she told Harry to drag Hermione out tonight.

Here she is dressed in a silver dress her hair tied up in a bum and her electric bright blue eyes scanning the crowd for her love. Her eyes laid on the brunette who was seated at the bar. Hermione was dressed in a lovely blue dress that complimented her figure well. Fleur eyes were scanning her girlfriend's body as she slowly walked to Hermione. Hermione ordered another drink and gulped it down real quick. She was bored out her mind right now. She wasn't in the mood to dance all her thoughts were on her beautiful blonde. She sighed deeply, she just wanted to find Harry and Luna and get home with them. She didn't notice that someone was approaching her.

"Having fun mon amour," Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear. She felt that the brunette gasped in surprise and she felt her love stiffen for a moment. Hermione jumped out of her barstool, but she lost her balance. Before she could react she felt slender arms around her waist that kept her from falling. Hermione relaxed in Fleur's embrace.

"I've missed you mon amour and I'm sorry that I've hurt your feelings," Fleur said and pulled Hermione in for a tender kiss and stood back again to watch Hermione's beautiful orbs.

Suddenly Hermione snapped out of her daze, before Fleur could register what was happening. Hermione pulled her closer for a hungry kiss, when they both were both out of breath they broke apart. Hermione slowly tried to regain her breath.

"Fleur, you don't have to apologize. I should have listened to you in the first place, before I leashed out on you that day. But the anger took over me, because I thought you have made it clear to Bill that you're mine. I should have trusted you that you are never going to hurt me in that way. I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I'm sorry Fleur my love," Hermione breathed and she pulled Fleur in for another kiss.

"You are forgiven mon amour, shall we get out of here, because I have something planned for us. Would you like to find Harry and Luna first," Fleur asked.

"How do you know they're here?" Hermione questioned.

"Who else is going to drag your butt out of their house. I told them to bring you here," Fleur said and chuckled at Hermione's embarrassed expression.

They found Harry and Luna near the exit. Hermione thanked them both for their hospitality. Luna shrugged it off and she said Hermione would do the same thing for her. Harry was just glad that Hermione had made up with Fleur and that she won't be staying at his place again. Because he missed a lot of alone time with his girlfriend.

Fleur let them out of the club and she told Hermione everything what happened with Bill. Hermione couldn't contain her laughter and Fleur quickly joined in. It served him right not to make a move on her girlfriend.

"Mon amour could you close your eyes and take my hand. We're going to apparate away, Fleur said. Hermione just nodded and took Fleur's hand and she suddenly felt the familiar compressing of her body. And she landed above the ground, to be exact at the Eiffel Tower. She was clearly surprised of the location.

Fleur who had not let go of Hermione's hand she spinned Hermione around. She kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Why are we in Paris love?" Hermione asked.

"I thought we needed a small vacation just the two of us and hopefully we could also celebrate something this vacation," Fleur quietly whispered those last words.

Before Hermione could render what was happening, Fleur pulled out a velvet box out of her purse and dropped on one knee and stared directly at Hermione's chocolate orbs.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour to be wife for the rest of our lives as long as we both shall live," Fleur said and pulled the lid of the box which revealed a stunning ring.

Never in a million thoughts Hermione had imagined that Fleur would want to marry her. She realised that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Fleur.

"A million times yes, I would love to marry you and be your wife," Hermione said with tears.

Fleur slid the ring around Hermione's finger and she kissed the ring. Fleur stood up and kissed Hermione passionately and they were off to celebrate their engagement in Paris.


End file.
